Ice Sage
The''' Ice Sage''' is a Ranged fighter from the Prime snow lands of Trove. This class is considered to be an Icelander from the frigid world of the Permafrost. Crafting Abilities and chill enemies, applying a snare effect for 5s and 3.5s respectively. Walk across ice without sliding. |side1.1 = Snare |sidev1.1 = 50% movement speed }} effects, the first against an enemy freezes the target for 1s and enemies hit by 3 Basic Attacks explode. }} (from other ice sages) won't stack the freeze duration. |detail2 = Teleporting Bosses will not blink when attacked whilst frozen. |detail3 = Does not freeze . |detail4 = Has a critical coefficient of .5. }} Stat gain per level Tactics 'Solo Play' Ice Sage excels at kiting to avoid getting hit, sadly this isn't always an option due to limited space and overly-trapped dungeons. Building Jump gives you versatility in vertical or horizontal spaces (although it requires substantial Energy Regeneration investment to keep spamming Ice Crash whilst in the air, additionally jumping turns off Energy Regeneration). Always keep your Ice Ward ability up, as this increases damage and attack speed. Aim to use Ice Crash as part of your auto attack, keep your auto attack button pressed down and use Ice Crash as soon as it's off cooldown, ideally this should give you one projectile (to slow) and one icicle repeatedly. General Tips *Keep your Frozen Ward up at all times. *Pressing Shift allows you to jump forward, allowing you to get up close for attacks. *Use The Big Chill for defensive uses or in some offensive situations. Skill Usage *Try to land some auto attacks to proc your passive and then throw down your shards to dish out lots of damage. ** Keep in mind that the passive can last a few seconds so try to throw in some auto attacks between shards to keep the timer resetting. *Use The Big Chill on tough enemies that are badly harming your friends to save them and give them time to regenerate health. You can also use it to increase the damage of your teammates *A useful combo commonly used by common Ice Sage players is to create their defensive ward, auto attack, then throwing down their shards before using The Big Chill before the passive runs out. Try to use this combo in boss fights to extend your damage greatly. 'Beware of:' * Ranged Enemies - Kiting and hovering above ranged enemies is considerably less effective than with melee enemies and depending on your health (or enemy damage) can dispel ice ward on every attack, making it fairly expensive (in energy and animation time) to maintain the buff. Rapidly strafing left and right (in the air or on the ground) helps greatly in tricking the AI into leading their shots wide. *Dungeons with a lacking roof height can prevent you from ice sharding the enemies, making it useless because the attacks projectile comes from the roof. *The Ice Sage is vulnerable while her shield is down. Be prepared for any teleporting enemy that will surprise her. 'Teamplay' * The Big Chill is very strong offensively or defensively for the team, try to use it after a Candy Barbarian ultimate (giving rage candy buffs to everyone nearby) to maximize damage. Have other players deal damage to the frozen enemies, as they'll take bonus damage from those attacks when they unfreeze. **Ice Sage synergizes well with Candy Barbarian due to his rage candy and her ward providing more heavier damage. Costumes Video Gallery B47gUxOCYAATp_v.jpg ice_sage.jpg icesage_blog_header-720x322.jpg pic-19712-660x330.jpg Trivia * The name Ice Sage may be a pun on the word ice age. Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Magic Category:Staff User Category:Permafrost